Rose's past
by M3wR0s3
Summary: A story of Mew Rose's past. You thought you knew her? Well. Now maybe you do! ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE!


AN: You are ON MewMew-Chan…. And I WILL win this XD anywho, ONWARDS!

Rose was a young three year old, a smile on her face as she chased her older brother near the ocean they were vacationing next to. She was laughing as she ran, her young mind oblivious to all of the troubles of the world. Her brother stops running and turns, quickly picks her up, and swings her around, laughing. He was seven and a charming boy. He was the only child in her family that was a boy, and she was fine with that. Rose was the youngest of four, her older sisters being Violet and Lily. Violet was the oldest, she was fifteen. Lily was ten at the time. Jacob sets her down, smiling still.

"I'm going to go say hi to mom, go sit with Violet okay?" Jacob says, pointing towards where his mother was and then to Violet. She nods, giggling, and goes running towards her older sister. She sits down and holds Violet's hand, giggling.

"Jacob towd me to sit wif you whiwe he said hi to momma!" Rose says, her English still not very good. She was only three though, so it was fine.

"Okay sweetie." Violet said, rolling her eyes. She stands up and her foot slips, leaving her to fall into the water. Rose gasps, watching her sister fall. She sits still, fear and shock holding her body in one spot. She watches her sister sink, and tries to scream but it gets caught in her throat.

"Rose?! Violet?!" She hears her mother yell after a few minutes as she comes running. "Rose hunny where's your sister? Where's Violet?!" Rose only points towards the water, fear clearly shown on her face. "VIOLET!" Her mother screams before jumping into the water, trying to save her first child. Jacob, Lily, and her father come running to see what's going on and see her mother come up, carrying Violet's limp body with her. Rose whimpers, crying, and Jacob picks her up.

"Rose… What happened?" He asks quietly.

"Sissy stood up and fell… She scweamed and fell in…" Rose whispers, still crying. Jacob gently holds her, rocking her back and forth as their father takes Violet into his arms as their mother climbs out. They quickly move towards the house, Jacob carrying Rose, Lily running next to her mother, crying, their father carrying Violet, their mother trying her hardest to keep up with him. They get there and Jacob calls to get help, a few minutes later an ambulance was there and moving quickly to get Violet in and to the hospital.

~*A month later*~

Rose was dressed in all black, holding her brother's hand as they walk to the front row of the seats for the burial services. Her mother was crying quietly, her veil hiding her face. Lily had tears streaming down her face and was sobbing quietly. Their father had tears rolling gently down his face and Jacob had a few tears that had been shed. He was trying his best to be strong for Rose so that she wouldn't be crying. The services start and plenty of people say their goodbyes and wished her a safe journey to the beyond. One girl, Violet's best friend, came forward to the microphone. She was going to sing for her friend one last time.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the loyal test. Black the beast descends from shadows, yellow beauty burns gold." She sings, tears running down her face. It had been the song that Violet had chosen for her funeral a while back. Rose silently sits, listening and watching.

~*Seven years and three months later*~

Rose was washing the dishes while humming quietly, enjoying the warm summer air that was blowing in through the window. Jacob, now fourteen, walks in.

"Rose, we have to say bye to Lily! She's about to leave for college." Jacobs tells her, handing over a blue towel so she can dry her hands. A month after Violet's funeral they had gone back to the United States from Tokyo. They lived a normal life more or less, generally being a normal family, a few small fights here and there, goofy moments, and sad moments. All of that jazz. Sometimes she would have extraordinary things happen. Last year had a memorable place. Her friend Cassey and her had been hanging out during a huge storm. They had forgotten to lock the doors and so when the power went out, someone had slipped in and took Cassey. They left without a trace. From there on out Rose had been absolutely terrified of storm power outages. She goes out to the living room to see Lily standing there, her luggage already in the car. Rose hugs her gently but yelps when Lily picks her up with her hug.

"Lil! Put me down!" She shouts at her sister.

"Sorry Rose" Lily says, giggling. "And didn't I tell you not to call me 'Lil'? It makes me feel really young!" Lily scolds her playfully.

"Whatever!" Rose says, laughing. Lily puts her down before kissing her forehead, laughing.

"Goodbye…. Lil…" Jacob says, chuckling 'Evilly'. Lily glares at him before smirking.

"Goodbye twerp, behave yourself." She replies. Jacob rolls his eyes before quickly hugging his older sister. Then she left, leaving the family from having five in the house to having four. Rose, Jacob, their mother, and their father.

~*Present time*~

Rose was running around the house getting everything ready for the girls to come over. She had invited all of the mews, excluding Berri, to her house. They were having a small party to celebrate six months of working together, ending the war, and just being friends. She gets everything set up and quickly runs to open the door when she hears it ring. She opens it to see Koyuki and everyone else waiting there, smiles on their face. She hugs them all individually and quickly lets them into her living room which was fully decorated with tons of different things. Today, was a day to forget her past for a while, and celebrate the present.

AN: This was a one-shot that I was challenged by MewMewLight271 to do! She has one on her profile which is about Koyuki's past! So MewMew-Chan… Did you enjoy my part? Hehe.


End file.
